phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NASCARfan0001
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog comment:Flapjack18/NEW EPISODES IN 12 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/NASCARfan0001-20100604184850 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 23:29, June 4, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' New Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation special This episode premieres on Friday,July 9,2010 at 8:00P.M. okay? Umm, okay? I'm more of a soccer, World Cup person. Go Spain!! :D Pawādo Batākappu '''Kibōu no Kakera, my Pieces of Hope 14:48, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:City of Love Do not worry, I only created it since it is a true song. The other few will be on in a few days. Isabella and Lego Liker 03:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Isabella and Lego Liker NASCARfan0001 13:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Tnks for the info.NASCARfan0001 13:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't Be A Wimp I'm not in authority here. AND STOP MESSING UP WITH ME, UNLESS IF YOU WANT TO BE BANNED OUT OF FANON '''FOREVER!!! You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 21:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh Really You've Been warned unless if I make that song list again you'd better not delete it You've been warned, youve been warned.... STOP USING MINE AND ONE OF PHINEAS'S CATCHPRASES!!!! You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 21:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) FadHilPF Your as annoying as my brother Allen Oh here is a song you might agree with I'm just one person you know plus if I knew where you live since my Grandfather used to be a cop I comeout there where you are and he will get you to stop or he can put you in juvy and I'm not kidding he was a cop so here is that song I was cutting the rug Down at a place called The Jug With a girl named Linda Lu When in walked a man With a gun in his hand And he was looking for you know who. He said, "Hey there fellow, With the hair colored yellow, Watcha tryin' to prove? 'Cause that's my woman there And I'm a man who cares And this might be all for you." I was scared and fearing for my life. I was shakin' like a leaf on a tree. 'Cause he was lean, mean, Big and bad, Lord, Pointin' that gun at me. I said, "Wait a minute, mister, I didn't even kiss her. Don't want no trouble with you. And I know you don't owe me But I wish you'd let me Ask one favor from you." Chorus "Won't you give me three steps, Gimme three steps mister, Gimme three steps towards the door? Gimme three steps Gimme three steps mister, And you'll never see me no more." Well the crowd cleared away And I began to pray As the water fell on the floor. And I'm telling you son, Well, it ain't no fun Staring straight down a forty-four. Well he turned and screamed at Linda Lu And that's the break I was looking for. And you could hear me screaming a mile away As I was headed out towards the door. Chorus Blog comments I notice that nearly all of your edits are blog comments. I'd like to encourage you to find an area of the wiki to add to. There should be something else on this wiki that interests you. How about voting on which pictures, quote and song should go on our main page in January? That's in the "Forums, voting, blogs" under the "Community" menu. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Song Blog I went through your song blog and found that I had no idea what ANY of the songs you posted are. Tpffan5196 22:38, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rollercoaster:The Musical But when will it air on Disney Channel Asia? —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 08:16, January 8, 2011 (UTC) There's more here than just blogs I notice that you've made a lot of blog comments in the last year. According to your , 80% of what you've done here has been adding comments to blogs. As I look at your contributions list, only 21 of your 258 blog comments have been on other people's blogs, which means that 92% of your comments have been on your own blogs. It's also been almost four months since you did something other than post blog comments. The User page policy doesn't specificially mention blogs, but I think the "you shouldn't be here to just talk about yourself" in the "What your user page is not" section applies. There is much more to this wiki than just your own blogs. I'd like to encourage you to find some new areas on this wiki to participate in. And by "new areas", I do not mean that you go back to commenting on other people's blogs. I should also point out that your Song List blog is turning into a song lyrics list. There is an entire wiki devoted to song lyrics. Adding song lyrics to that wiki would be more useful than adding them here. I recommend that you look at the episodes, songs and character pages to see if there's any that you can help out on. If necessary, I can encourage you to do so by shutting off commenting on your Song List blog because it has become an off-topic subject. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hey, NASCAR!! I just wanna say Happy Birthday!!!!!!! ^.^ Phinbellafan 00:34, July 17, 2011 (UTC)Phinbellafan Happy Birthday!!!!! Happy Birthday, dude 07:56, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Alexa Happy Birthday.... Happy birthday, Nascar! Hope you had a great time in Atlanta. KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 13:54, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Happy BDay Happy Brithday, Car Dude. Have a good one :) - [[User:Fossils|'The Fossy has spoken.']] ''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.'' 16:56, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Nothing Important Dude, you really need to update that 'profile' of yours! XD MUCH Better!!! Thx!!:) Sorry but I'm gonna be a bit late for the chat! So give me 38 minutes! :D Hello Good Friend of Mine I have been pretty good these last few days, minus the ipod incedent :\ But other than that im great! Thanks so much for the concern!!! :) : Sorry I'm sorry for not being on as much as I used to. The computer has been moved into my little sister's bedroom, and she won't let anybody in here. So, I still probably won't be on for a while. So I guess I'll see you soon!!!! P.S. School starts in 4 days!!:( In North Carolina, It starts Aug. 25;( Phinbellafan 05:45, August 11, 2011 (UTC)Phinbellafan Hello! (again) Hi!!! Its me, again!! i just wanna let you know that i WAS online today for like 5 striaght hours and you didnt pop up not once:( oh well live and learn:D well i'll probably be on later tonight( and by that i mean PROBABLY around 3 am:D) Your TRUE friend, Phinbellafan 20:51, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Phinbellafan :) Thanks!!! And you remind me as MY old Bestest friend in the whole wide world. Her name was Brooke. :...( I called her Brook-y But why is it sad 4 u?? School Sorry I wasnt able to get online @ 2. My mom took us school shopping :/ and we didnt get home till around 4. How about 3:00am again, or earlier? Re It was because you were having connection problems. I gave you back the chat rights. Have a Very Perry Christmas and a (gyryryryryr) New Year! 04:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat Wait one year. Have a (gyryryryryr) New Year! Stop SOPA! 03:35, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :When do you turn 13? Have a (gyryryryryr) New Year! Stop SOPA! 03:37, December 26, 2011 (UTC) COPPA Read this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Children's_Online_Privacy_Protection_Act as to why you have been kickbanned. Have a (gyryryryryr) New Year! Stop SOPA! 03:51, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't respond after a while...I accidentally fell asleep. :) We'll talk l8 today. 6:30??? --Phinbellafan 09:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC)Phinbellafan Sup? What's up, man?